The Songfic Chronicles
by YYW 2009
Summary: The story of Naruto and Sakura's relationship after Sasuke leaves. NaruxSaku SasuxSaku in later chapters. Pair Switching alot. Rated T. Every chapter is a songfic.
1. Letting Him Go

Disclaimer- I do not own **Naruto** or the song **Absolutely by Nine Days**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The story of girl:**_

It was exactly 10:00 at night, and Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten sat in the crowd at a local singing tavern. It had been 4 months since Sasuke had left and she had been staying locked in her room, refusing to let anybody ion especially Naruto

She hated, loved, and rejected him all at the same time. She hated him for not bringing back Sasuke-kun, loved him for putting up with her and risking his life for her, and rejected him for not leaving her alone. Finally after week 16 Ino dragged her out of her for a girl's night out.

"Sakura, hellooooo, you alive?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Ino."

"Jeez Sakura, enjoy the night and the handsome men, you need to get over Sasuke."

"Ino what are you saying!? Sasuke-kun will come back so I will wait!"

"Whatever."

"Next we have a local singing, I give Uzumaki Naruto!!" yelled the announcer.

A mixture of boos and clapping filled the tavern. Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten all looked surprised a hearing this.

"Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is a song I wrote about a girl I really love, even though she may never know it."

Then he put his hands in a familiar cross form and soon two shadow clones picked up instruments while the original took the mike.

"I call this song '**The Story of a Girl**'!"

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

How many days in a year  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears?  
I can be so insincere  
Making the promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the souls of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
You look in the mirror so how do you choose?

And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes on the souls of our shoes  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes

And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her

Suddenly the whole tavern applauded and Naruto left the stage and exited. Sakura just sat there and thought about what Naruto had just said.

"He's right!" she thought to herself "I'm going to get over this and stop drowning my self in tears."

As Ino looked over to Sakura she saw her smile for the first time in awhile.

"Thanks Naruto." Ino thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N- Well how did you like it? When I heard the song at a store I thought that it fit the situation perfectly. And for anybody who is going to b$& about this it is my first one got it?

Return to Top


	2. True Love?

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto (Just Russia), nor do I own the song, because you live.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Because she lives:**

It had been 5 months after Sasuke left Konoha, and honestly, everything was going fine. The person who had been hurt the most (mentally people, not physically) was Sakura Haruno, but after hearing a song written by Naruto Uzumaki, her view of the whole thing changed.

She actually dug herself in to her work, instead of staying at home, and she actually ate. One thing she missed, though, was Naruto. She actually (much to her dismay) began to start liking, even loving him. She realized that he was the one who cared about her, not Sasuke. The problem was how to tell him. She decided that she was still confused. As she walked by Naruto's apartment she heard a voice.

She walked over to the window and heard him clearing his voice.

"Well," he said talking to no one in particular. "Here is another song I wrote for Sakura-Chan, and maybe one day I will sing it to her."

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know**_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl[You live  
My world[my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world[my world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world[my world has everything I need to survive

Because you live... I live... I live...

As Naruto finished the song, Sakura burst through the door.

"Sakura-chan? Don't get me wrong I've dreamed about this more than once, but why are you in my house?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry!"

"About what Sakura-chan?"

"About always rejecting me when you always cared."

"Sakura-chan, I've already forgiven you."

They sat there for a minute, Sakura sobbing on Naruto's chest as he tried to calm her.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?" 

"I love you."

At that moment Naruto's heart jumped for joy.

"I love you too Sakura-chan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.- Well how did ya' like it? I thought the prequel: **The Story of a Girl**, left of at a cliffhanger. Anyways Rand R.


	3. The Offer

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the song **When There Was Me and You** featured in High School Musical, sung by Vanessa Hudgens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 months. I had been 5 months since Sakura had been dating Naruto, yet for some reason she couldn't let go of Sasuke. She hated herself because she new that if Sasuke cam e back she would dump Naruto in a second.

She had just come back from a party and was walking through the woods to go to her house. Naruto had offered to bring her home but she had denied his request. What she didn't know was that he was following her to make sure she got home safely. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at the moon. _What's she doing?_ Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly she started singing.

_When There Was Me and You:_

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you.

As Sakura finished the song he swore he saw tears flowing down her face. She sat down and started sobbing.

'Why couldn't I stop him from leaving." she wailed.

Just as Naruto was about to jump down and comfort her, a shadow appeared next to her.

'Hello Sakura, is that how you really feel?"

"Sasuke-kun! Yes it is, please come back to us, we can be a couple." she pleaded. At that moment Naruto's heart shattered.

'I can't come back Sakura, but you can come with me." said Sasuke. Seeing Sakura stricken face he said "I'll give you a day to decide. when you have your answer meet me where I left." and at that he disappeared. Sakura stood up, still crying, and took off. _Probably to go pack._ Thought Naruto as he jumped off to go and try to convince her to stay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. - Honestly the Songfic Chronicles are getting kind of' boring BUT I will keep going until the end. Remember R&R.


	4. Sakura's Betrayal

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the song, **Gotta Go My Own Way** featured in High School Musical 2, sung by Vanessa Hudgens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At the bench in the Park:**

"Goodbye Konoha." muttered Sakura sadly as she made her departure.

'Sakura-chan, wait!"

'Naruto, what are you doing here?"

'Trying to stop you that's what."

'You know?"

"Damn straight I do. Sakura-chan I thought you loved me!"

'I do Naruto, but, I lost Sasuke-kun and now that I can get him back I can't let him go."

'But Sakura."

'I'm sorry Naruto." she said turning around and looked at her feet.

_**Gotta Go My Own Way:**_

**I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..  
I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another color turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me**

you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away

Naruto

**What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?**

Sakura  
What about trust?

Naruto  
you know I only wanted to love you _(A.N.- I changed it a little ok?)_****

Sakura  
and what about me?

Naruto  
What am I supposed to do?

Sakura  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

Naruto  
I'll miss you

Sakura  
so  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Naruto  
Why do you have to go?

Sakura  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Naruto  
I'm trying to understand

Sakura  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now

Naruto  
I want you to stay

Sakura  
I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Naruto  
What about us?

Sakura  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Naruto  
I'm trying to understand  


**Sakura**

**We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away**

'Sakura please stay."

'Naruto I can't."

'Sakura if you leave I'll hate you and never love you again."

"Naruto I.." Sakura was interrupted as a kunai shot out of a tree and inbeded itself into Naruto's back.

'Naruto!"

'Leave him, he would have told Tsunade if he had lived." Said Sasuke appearing out of thin air.

'"But…' she started but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"If you love me, agree with me on this."

"Fine Sasuke-kun, let's go."

_Part one complete._ Thought Sasuke. _Part two commence._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.- Oh God I can't believe that I wrote this chapter. I HATE SasuxSaku and with what I have planned this won't be the last time I write it, BUT I PROMISE THAT IT WILL BE SHORT AND SMALL. Yeah. Well remember to come back. (Check out my other fic _**Vice Versa: A Naruto Tale**_.)

P.S. - See that button down there? Press it; it gives me pancakes.


	5. A Close Call

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the song, **I Need Some Sleep** sung by The Eels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Start song here)Naruto could feel himself slipping as the pain from the kunai imbedded in his back disappeared. He felt himself falling into unconciosness.

_I need some sleep  
You can't go on like this  
I tried counting sheep  
But there's one I always miss_

Visions of the third Hokage, Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared before him.

_Everyone says I'm getting down too low  
Everyone says you just gotta let it go  
You just gotta let it go  
You just gotta let it go_

He saw Kakashi waving at him, and the owner of the ramn stand. He had let everyone down. He even thought of Haku, and Zabuza. Soon he would be seeing them.

_I need some sleep  
Time to put the old horse down  
I'm in too deep  
And the wheels keep spinning round_

Finally he thought of Sakura. She had betrayed him, and left with Sasuke. He couldn't believe it. He was about to slip away when he felt tears on his chest.

_Everyone says I'm getting down too low  
Everyone says you just gotta let it go  
You gotta just let it go  
You gotta just let it go_

_You just gotta let it go  
You just gotta let it go  
_

He opened his eyes and saw Tsunade crying over his body, much like she had done so long ago. How she knew he was here he had no idea. He smiled, and saw that Tsunade saw him. He closed his eyes and drifted away.

_You just gotta let it go_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.- Sorry for the long wait, but I forgot about the story! Anyways the chapter is short, but so Is the song. The following chapter will probably be in this format, so no more singing ones for a while, sorry!


End file.
